Fortune Cats
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Ichigo and Hichigo are descendants of gods who could change into cats. They have cat ears, a tail and a special ability. There's a third one who shares the same ancestors, they will meet him now. Ichi x Hichi x Kon, incest, yaoi, cat-hybrid, requested-fic; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers


Ok now **Akilika** this is for you and I hope you like it.

I fulfilled your wish and when I finished the story, it made me believe I got better at writing stories.

Well, let me know what you think, once you read it.

Two boys walked down a lonely street, late in the night.

One had sun kissed skin, bright orange hair and hazel colored eyes.

The other one was almost snow white, even his hair was. The only color on him being the golden eyes that were surrounded by a black sclera.

Despite these looks, the rest of them was like they were mirror reflections.

They were siblings, looking like twins, but they only shared the same father.

But there was something else they had in common.

Both had cat-ears and a cat tail, unseen for normal humans but the ones who could see them gave the two quite a hard time in the past.

They were bullied, punched and called freaks in their childhood and more than once they asked themselves why the gods punished them with these features.

Back than they didn't know each other, they met only a year before, not knowing that they were relatives and fell in love.

So not long after they started a relationship, the mother of the albino revealed everything on the dying-bed.

Them being bond by blood and why they had these ears and tail.

Long, long ago their fathers ancestors have been gods that could transform into animals. It's been told that there were three who took the shape of a cat, their pelt colored black, white and orange-red.

The black took care of casting away evil spirits, the white brought anyone good luck who would treat her well and the orange-red ward off any evil.

Over the many hundreds of years the ability of shape changing was forgotten and just a handful of their ancestors had this ability until they were born.

It also seemed as if the tasks the original cat-gods took care of were given to them, so the orange head was overly protective and the albino and the ones around him had always good luck.

Still, knowing all the facts, the two didn't change in their relationship, but continued it in secret.

"Ne, Hichi."

Blue cat-ears twitched as the owner was called.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

The orange top looked at his pale double in concern.

"Do you really think he will come with us?"

His bright orange ears turned flat on his head as he thought about his own question.

"Why shoul'n' he? I think he's havin' tha same trouble as us."

They reached a huge building, with neon letters showing off the name of a club.

_The pet shop_

It was a place where people like them gathered and could be as they were, without any nasty looks or comments behind their backs.

The two often came here, when they had learned this place existed and in there they also learned that their feelings for each other was somewhat natural for their kin.

Walking inside and looking around, they saw the usual guests sitting around on the bar or the small tables that stood around the dance-floor, which was placed in the center of the club.

All in all the place looked like a common discotheque, if cast the guests in the wind.

But there was more about the club. It wasn't so huge for no reason, the two stories above held private rooms you could use whenever you liked, for what ever. The staircase was on the other end of the club and the two immediately headed over to it. They had an appointment in the room no.15.

As they stood in front of the door, they heard voices talking inside.

"So, I shall exorcize a spirit that troubles your bosses business. How does he plan to pay me?"

"Umm, well...he didn't say anything about a payment...so..."

"Than how about you pay me right now?"

"Huh?"

"Come over here."

The siblings gulped, having an idea of what the poor woman would get into and they hurried to interfere in it, with knocking on the door.

As no answer came, they just opened and found a woman dressed in a business suit kneeing in front of a man with black hair, mustard eyes and the same looks as them.

His pants were open and he smirked at the two who just entered.

"So you already are here? Well bad luck for me. I was about to have some fun."

He looked at the woman.

"You can go for now. I'll contact you later."

The woman rose from her position, corrected her clothes and hurried to leave, sending the two in the entrance a thankful gaze.

The black haired sighs and closes his pants stating.

"So you two are the fortune-cats? Well you really look a lot like my old man. And it's kind of appealing to me."

When his pants were in place again, he cushy sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"I'm Kon. What are your names?"

"I'm Ichigo and he's Hichigo."

Ichigo introduced both of them as Kon waved them over to take a seat in the armchairs across of him.

"What was tha deal with that woman, Kon?"

"I'm offering my psychic powers to whom ever needs them. For a bit of a payment naturally.."

Kon answered it a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Don't tell me you aren't doing the same."

"We have nothing that could benefit our living. Well at least Ichi not. I could at least use my luck-bringing to milk casinos, that is."

"What's with you than, Ichigo?"

"I, can feel danger and the hatred in people. I use it to protect witnesses of crimes. I work at the local police for that."

"Oh, you two are quite poor gifted aren't you? Somehow I pity you."

Hichigo gritted his teeth and his tail twitched about the venomous comment of their other relative.

"I didn' think ya woul' be such an asshole. Did ya get it from yer ancestor, or what?"

Kon omitted the sentence and went over to the minibar of the room.

"Can I serve you anything?"

"Water."

"Do you have orange juice in there?"

Kon served the drinks, water for Hichigo and the juice for Ichigo.

"So I don't want to start this the wring way. How about we start again, and forget what I said before."

"Sure why not. So you lived together with our dad. What kind of person was he? And how have you gotten along with the people that could see, your ears?"

"The old man, well he was kind to my mom, treated her gently and had always a smile, spared for her. Others would have described him as the perfect husband and father, but that was just what he would show them. He loved me, but not like a parent should. Always when mom was out somewhere he would drag me into their bedroom and force me to blow him until my throat was sore and I felt like I would choke on this huge gross thing. When I've turned fifteen he began to do more. First it were just taking photos while he had put little vibrators inside me, but soon he started to fuck me. One day mom came home earlier than thought and she found out. Dad hit her when they argued and she cracked her head on the stairs. He was arrested and I went into an orphanage until I turned eighteen. Well and for my getting along beside that. I hadn't have those ears from the beginning. One day they appeared and I began to see ghosts, they were my friends, they were there for me when I lay in my bed and cried after dad had ripped my ass in two with his thing. And I guess that you know how people, specially kids react on people who are different than themselves."

Kon ended his report the sly smile reappearing on his lips.

Ichigo gulped his ears turning sideways in a manner of discomfort.

"How can you tell us, so cruel things and smile a second later?"

"Why, you ask?"

Kon shook his head so his grown out, black hair flew back and revealed his shining eyes completely.

Both Hichigo and Ichigo took a sip from their drinks.

"Because my smile is the only thing that dad couldn't take from me and that lets me forget that I am just the same as him."

The two others started to feel dizzy and hot, the room began to spin.

"Wha-what have ya done into our drinks?"

"Just a tasteless relaxant and aphrodisiac. Don't worry it will make you feel very good. Here, I'll get you to the bed."

Kon led one after the other to the king sized bed situated in an zoned area.

He than sat down on a single chair across of it and watched how the drugs did their work.

"You know, I didn't get in contact with you, because I wanted to know you, but because my dad did train me to what I am right now. I can't get off on my own or with normal people. I need blood relatives to get release, but there wasn't any left after mom died and dad was locked away. I tried everything I could but nothing worked and just than I found out about you. It wouldn't have been different with the woman and given me an opportunity to put her request down. But you two had to disturb me."

Hichigo and Ichigo had begun to pant heavily and they got way to hot, so they removed piece by piece of their clothing, in attempt to cool off, until just their boxers were left.

"H-Hichi, I feel so strange."

Ichigos tail nervously wriggled around and his ears seemed to notice sounds from everywhere.

"I...I know. Maybe, could we...?"

Hichigo didn't need to end the question, Ichigo already pressed a kiss on his lips and he opened his mouth to let the others soft tongue slide in and start a dance with his own one.

Embracing each other and kissing feverishly, they forgot about the other one being in the room.

Just when Ichigo started to rub his growing arousal on Hichigos thigh, Kon made himself being noticed again.

"You're enjoying yourself, pretty much already."

Ichigo let go of his pale double and crawled to the end of the bed, looking at Kon with wanton eyes.

"W-wanna join?"

He asked the black haired one, who smiled at him and waved him to come over.

Ichigo crawled off the bed and over to Kon, kneeing in front of the man he undid the pants and let them pool on the ground before him.

The orange head took the semi-hard cock in his hand and started to pump it gently.

When it had build up to its full size, he took it into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down.

Soon Kon stated to buck his hips, which had Ichigo to hold them in place so he wouldn't suddenly gag, but he understood the desire of Kon to get deeper into him, so he deepthroated him some times before he was pulled off of the hot flesh and Kon told him.

"You're cute, Ichigo."

The hazel-eyed smiled at Kon, than looked behind his back and found Hichigo doing himself as he watched Ichigo giving their brother a blowjob.

"Mhh...I-Ichi...I need ya."

He moaned when he pumped his member hard three times.

"Than come and get it."

Ichigo answered him and he heard Kon chuckle behind him.

"No, lets get over on the bed. It'll be more comfortable."

So the two joined Hichigo on the bed.

Kon resting against the head-board while Ichigo gave him head and stuck his ass up to Hichigo who was now preparing his tight hole.

The albino used his own pre-cum as lube for his fingers, which thrusted in an out of the velvety heat of Ichigo. He brushed against the orange heads sweet spot several times and made him moan around the cock in his mouth.

When he judged Ichigo prepared enough he lined his own dick up on the entrance and thrust inside.

Ichigo let out a rather unmanly cry at the sudden action.

Kon had dug his fingers into Ichigos locks, reminding him of his business with tugging hard on them, until the male took up bobbing his head on his flesh again.

More and more moans spilled from Ichigos lips, sending vibrations over Kons dick as Hichigo pounded mercilessly into him.

Out of a sudden, when Hichigo hit his prostate dead on, Ichigo let go of the dick in front of him and pressed his lips on Kons, telling between dueling tongues.

"I want you inside me. Lets all be connected."

Hichigo bend over Ichigos back and bit onto the flesh on his shoulder.

"Ya sure ya wanna do that? Ya haven't done it fer some time."

Ichigo just nodded and the albino changed their position, so Ichigos ass was frontally presented to Kon.

The black haired sibling smiled his sly smile and licked his lips. He pushed into Ichigo without any hesitation or warning, which made the hazel-eyed scream even louder than when Hichigo had gotten inside him.

Together the psychic and the albino fucked him, alternately thrusting into him.

When their release was near, they picked up in speed and changed their thrusts pace, penetrating into Ichigo together.

The orange head was the first one to come, his walls clamped around the two cocks inside him and milked them dry.

Exhausted, all three dropped on the bed, the effect of the drugs long gone.

After they came down from their sex high Ichigo was the first one to speak.

"Do you want to come with us Kon?"

Still a bit air-headed the black cat-hybrid wondered.

"You really ask that, after I did this to you?"

Hichigo beside them chuckled.

" 's nothin' special. Ichi likes it rough and for the incest thing."

The albino pushed up from the bed, leaned over Kon and kissed Ichigo on the other side of the black haired.

" 's is in our blood."

He gave Kon a smirk similar to his own smile and gave him also a kiss.

When they parted, Kon grimaced.

"Great, now I'm hard again."

"How about ya're bottomin' this time?"

"Just when you do me a favor first."

Hichigo crooked a white eyebrow.

"Kiss me again like that."

End


End file.
